1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of surgical instruments for use in performing minimally invasive surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endoscopic surgery relies on scopes and miniature video cameras which enable the visualization of internal organs via miniature incisions. This provides the surgeon with a clear picture either on a video screen above the operating table or on a head held video screen. The surgeon then executes operative measures of tissues and organs (i.e., moving, cutting, coagulating, manipulating, etc.) while operating an array of endoscopic surgical hand instruments that are inserted via similar small incisions and being viewed, during the operation, through the scope or video camera.
Today's endoscopic surgical instruments may be divided into three categories: intended life and usage; electro-surgical instruments; and inert instruments. By intended life and usage, the instruments can be a single use instrument that is disposable, a multi-use instrument that is reusable, or a reposable instrument that is semi-disposable. In the reposable instrument, the instrument is intended to be reusable, but crucial elements such as tip inserts, blades, and insulation may be replaced.
The electro-surgical instruments are those where the instrument may provide electro-cautery performance together with mechanical performance such as cutting with scissors and dissecting with dissectors. The sub-categories for the electro-surgical instruments are monopolar instruments, bipolar instruments and DC instruments. A monopolar instrument includes a positive lead that sends current to the patient to cut or cauterize the anatomy of the patient's body that the monopolar instrument contacts. The current exits the patient though a ground in contact with the patient's body. In a bipolar instrument, a positive lead and a negative lead each contact the patient's anatomy. The positive lead sends current to the patient and the negative lead returns the power back to the power supply, through the instrument. The anatomy is cut or cauterized in the selected area of the anatomy between the positive and negative leads. In a DC current instrument, similarly a positive and a negative lead are used to cut or cauterize the selected area of the anatomy between the positive and negative leads.
Based on the above, it is easy to relate to today's realities of the operating room where a large inventory of specific instruments must be kept in an inventory at a high cost. Even the management and maintenance of this inventory is costly and complex. Disposable instruments are a direct added cost to each surgery, while maintaining the reusable and reposable instruments necessitates trained personnel and dedicated sterilization facilities and capabilities.